Semiconductor devices have become denser and smaller. Various three-dimensional (3D) memory structures, going with the trend, have been developed. Typically, a 3D memory structure comprises a 3D array of memory cells in the array region. However, the components and devices in the periphery region may keep two-dimensional (2D) structures.